9K22 Tunguska
|spec_label= Tunguska-M1 |weight= |length= |part_length= |width= |height= or (radar stowed) |diameter= |crew= 4 (vehicle commander, driver, gunner, radar operator) |armour= |primary_armament=8 × 9M311 (or 3M87), 9M311K, 9M311-1, 9M113-M1 or 57E6 missiles |secondary_armament= 2 × 30 mm 2A38M (1,904 rounds carried) |engine= V-46-4 turbocharged V-12 water cooled 4-stroke diesel |engine_power= 780 hp |pw_ratio= |transmission= |payload_capacity= |suspension=Hydropneumatic |clearance= |wingspan= |propellant= |fuel_capacity= |vehicle_range= |ceiling= |altitude= |boost= |speed= |guidance= |steering= |accuracy= |launch_platform= |transport= }} The 2K22 Tunguska ( ; ) is a Russian tracked self-propelled anti-aircraft weapon armed with a surface-to-air gun and missile system. It is designed to provide day and night protection for infantry and tank regiments against low-flying aircraft, helicopters, and cruise missiles in all weather conditions. Its NATO reporting name is SA-19 "Grison". Development Development of the 9K22 anti-aircraft system began on 8 June 1970. At the request of the Soviet Ministry of Defence, the KBP Instrument Design Bureau in Tula, under the guidance of the appointed Chief Designer AG Shipunov, started work on a 30–mm anti-aircraft system as a replacement for the 23–mm ZSU-23-4. The project, code-named "Tunguska," was undertaken to improve on observed shortcoming of the ZSU-23-4 (short range and no early warning) and a counter to new ground attack aircraft in development such as the A-10 Thunderbolt II which was designed to be highly resistant to 23 mm cannons. Studies were conducted and demonstrated that a 30 mm cannon would require two-to-three times fewer shells to destroy a given target than the 23 mm cannon of the ZSU-23-4, and that firing at a MiG-17 (or similarly at, in case of war, NATO's Hawker Hunter or Fiat G.91) flying at 300 m/s, with an identical mass of 30 mm projectiles would result in a kill probability of 1.5 times greater than with 23 mm projectiles. An increase in the maximum engagement altitude from 2,000 to 4,000 m and increased effectiveness when engaging lightly armoured ground targets were also cited. The initial requirements set for the system were to achieve twice the performance in terms of range, altitude and combat effectiveness than the ZSU-23-4, additionally the system should have a reaction time no greater than 10 seconds. Due to the similarities in fire control of artillery and missiles it was decided that Tunguska would be a combined gun and missile system. By combining guns and missiles, the system is more effective than the ZSU-23-4, engaging targets at long-range with missiles, and shorter range targets with guns. In addition to KBP as the primary contractor other members of the Soviet military industrial complex were involved in the project, the chassis were developed at the Minsk tractor factory, the radio equipment at the Ulyanovsk Mechanical Factory Ulyanovsk, central computer at NIEMI ('Antey'), guidance and navigational systems by VNII "Signal" and optics were developed by the Leningrad Optical Mechanical Association LOMO. However development was slowed between 1975 and 1977 after the introduction of the 9K33 Osa missile system, which seemed to fill the same requirement but with greater missile performance. After some considerable debate it was felt that a purely missile based system would not be as effective at dealing with very low flying attack helicopters attacking at short range with no warning as had been proven so successful in the 1973 Arab-Israeli War. Since the reaction time of a gun system is around 8–10 seconds, compared to the reaction time of missile-based system, approximately 30 seconds, development was restarted. The initial designs were completed in 1973 with pilot production completed in 1976 at the Ulyanovsk Mechanical Factory. System testing and trials were conducted between September 1980 and December 1981 on the Donguzskom range. It was officially accepted into service on 8 September 1982 and the initial version designated 2K22/2S6, with four missiles in the ready to fire position (two on each side). The Tunguska entered into limited service from 1984 when the first batteries were delivered to the army. After a limited production run of the original 9K22, an improved version designated 2K22M/2S6M entered service in 1990. The 2K22M featured several improvements with eight ready-to-fire missiles (four on each side) as well as modifications to the fire control programs, missiles and the general reliability of the system. Tunguska underwent further improvement when in 2003 the Russian armed forces accepted the Tunguska-M1 or 2K22M1 into service. The M1 introduced the new 9M311-M1 missile which made a number of changes allowing the 2K22M1 to engage small targets like cruise missiles by replacing the eight-beam laser proximity fuze with a radio fuse. Additional modification afforded greater resistance to infrared countermeasures by replacing the missile tracking flare with a pulsed IR beacon. Other improvements included an increased missile range to 10 km, improved optical tracking and accuracy, improved fire control co-ordination between components of a battery and the command post. Overall the Tunguska-M1 has a combat efficiency 1.3–1.5 times greater than the Tunguska-M. The Tunguska family was until recently a unique and highly competitive weapons system, though in 2007 the Pantsir gun and missile system entered production at KBP —a descendant of the Tunguska, the Pantsir system offers even greater performance than its predecessor. Description The GRAU index lists the "Tanguska" system as 2K22, although the army designation 9K22 is also a valid reference. A complete system or battery consists of six 2S6 combat vehicles armed with the 9M311 "Treugol'nik" (triangle) surface-to-air missile and two 2A38 30 mm cannon. These are accompanied by up to three 2F77 transloader trucks. The 9K22 is also associated with a variety of support facilities including the 2F55-1, 1R10-1 and 2V110-1 repair and maintenance vehicles, the MTO-AGZ workshop and the 9V921 test vehicle. These facilities provide maintenance for the 9K22 battery in the field as well as scheduled overhauls. ]] The 2S6 combat vehicle uses the GM-352 and later GM-352M chassis developed and produced by the Minsk Tractor Plant (MTZ) which has six road wheels with hydropneumatic suspension on each side, a drive sprocket at the rear and three return rollers. The chassis are capable of fording to a depth of 0.8 meters, climbing gradients of up to 60% and side slopes of 30%. The GM-352 can cross a one meter vertical obstacle and a two meter trench. An NBC system is also integrated into the chassis, an automatic gear change and diagnostic capability are available with latest Tunguska-M1 which uses the new GM-5975 chassis developed and produced by MMZ. Overall the layout is similar to the previous ZSU-23-4 with a large central turret (designated the 2A40) containing the armament, sensors and three of the crew: the commander, gunner and radar operator. The driver sits in the front left of the hull, with a gas turbine APU to his right and the engine in the rear of the hull. A parabolic E-band target acquisition radar is mounted on the rear top of the turret that when combined with the turret front mounted J-band monopulse tracking radar forms the 1RL144 (NATO:Hot Shot) radar system. The mechanically scanned target acquisition radar for the Tunguska-M1 offers a 360-degree field of view, a detection range of around 18 km and can detect targets flying as low as 15 m, the target acquisition radar can be stowed when in transit. A C/D-band IFF system is also fitted and designated 1RL138. The system is able to fire on the move using 30 mm cannons, although it must be stationary to fire missiles, the maximum target speed can be up to 500 m/s. A battery of six Tunguska can automatically receive fire control information via an encrypted radio link, this allows targets to be distributed between individual units from a Ranzhir or PPRU battery command post, which can receive target information from either AWACS or early warning radar or in the case of the PPRU its own radar equipment. Variants * 2K22: Original system, with 9M311 (3M87), 9M311K or 9M311-1 missiles. Some of these early versions of the "Tunguska" system were known as "Treugol'nik" (Russian Треугольник—''triangle''). This system is mounted on the 2S6 integrated air defence vehicle. * 2K22M (1986): Main production system, with 9M311M (3M88) missiles. This integrated air defence vehicle 2S6M is based on the GM-352M chassis. * 2K22M1 (1988): Improved version with the 2S6M1 combat vehicle on a GM-5975 chassis, using the 9M311-M1 missile (range: 10 km) and with an improved fire control system. Passed state trials and entered service with the Russian armed forces in 31 July 2003.http://www.kbptula.ru/rus/kbp/rusarmy.htm * 2K22M with 57E6: Complete upgrade of system with new 57E6 missile and new radar system, with detection range of 38 km and a tracking range of 30 km. Missile range is increased to 18 km. s.]] Guns The dual 2A38 30 mm cannons and the later 2A38M were designed by the KBP Instrument Design Bureau and manufactured by the Tulamashzavod Joint Stock Company. The cannons are fired alternatively with a combined rate of fire of between 3,900 and 5,000 rounds per minute (1,950 to 2,500 rpm for each gun), and have a muzzle velocity of 960 m/s. Bursts of between 83 and 250 rounds are fired as determined by the target type, with an engagement range between 0.2 and 4.0 km and to an altitude of 4 km. HE-T and HE-I shells are used and fitted with a A-670 time and impact fuze which includes an arming delay and self destruct mechanism. The cannons can be elevated and depressed to +87 to −10 degrees and as such can be used to engage ground as well as aerial targets. The 2K22 can fire its cannons in two primary modes of operation, radar and optical, in radar mode the target tracking is fully automatic, with the guns aimed using data from the radar. In optical mode the gunner tracks the target through the 1A29 stabilized sight, with the radar providing range data. The 9K22 is reported to have a kill probability of 0.8 with cannon. Missiles ( 9M311-M1) |ceiling= |altitude= |boost= 2 stages: boost to 900m/s, then sustained 600m/s stage to range |speed= 900 m/s |guidance= Radio Command SACLOS |steering= rocket motor with four steerable control surfaces |accuracy= 5 m |launch_platform= 2S6 combat vehicle |transport= 2F77 transloader }} The system uses the same 9M311 (NATO: SA-19/SA-N-11) missile family as the naval CIWS Kashtan which can engage targets at a range of 2.4 to 8 km and to an altitude of 3.5 km, the Tunguska-M1 uses the improved 9M311-M1 missile with an increased range of 10 km. The missile has two stages, a large booster stage with four folding fins, which boosts the missile to a velocity of 900 m/s, before falling away. The second stage has four fixed fins, and four steerable control surfaces. The complete missile is around 2.56 meters long with a weight of 57 kg. Guidance is performed by the gunner who uses the 8× magnification (8 degree field of view) 1A29 stabilized sight of the Tunguska to track the target and the missile (using a flare or pulsed beacon) is automatically tracked by the optics. The deviation of the missiles compared with the tracked target is used to calculate guidance commands, the tracking radar being used to send radio commands to the missile, making Tunguska a semi-automatic, radio command, with optical line of sight (SACLOS) system. The gunner is initially cued towards the target by the systems search radar. Once the missile is steered to within 5 m of the target, an active laser or radio fuse (9M311-M1) is triggered. The warhead weighs about 9 kg, and is a continuous-rod system, consisting of 600 mm long 6 to 9 mm diameter rods with a flower-like cross section. The cross section ensures the rods break into fragments weighing 2–3 grams. The rods form a complete ring about 5 m from the missile. Outside the rods is a fragmentation layer of steel cubes weighing 2–3 grams. The 9K22 is reported to have a kill probability of 0.6 with missiles (9M311). Missile variants * 9M311: Original missile, laser proximity fuze. ** 9M311K (3M87): naval version of the 9M311 used by the Kashtan system. * 9M311-1 export version of the missile. * 9M311M (3M88): Improved version of the missile * 9M311-1M: Used with the Tunguska-M1 radar proximity fuse for improved capability against cruise missiles. Pulsed tracking light instead of constant flare for better ECCM. Range improved to 10 km. * FK-1000: 9M311 missiles was first exported to China in 2005,9M311 sold to China in 1005 and at the 9th Zhuhai Airshow held in November 2012, a supposed Chinese derivative of 9K22 Tunguska designated as FK-1000 was revealed to public.FK-1000 SAM The China Aerospace Science and Technology Corporation (CASIC) developed FK-1000 differs from 9K22 Tunguska in that FK-1000 is mounted on a 8 x 8 truck, and the 30 mm guns of Tunguska is replaced by 25 mm autocannons. The radars of FK-1000 are also arranged in the exactly the same way as in 9K22 Tunguska, but mechanically scanned surveillance and tracking radars of Tunguska are both replaced by a phased array radars in FK-10000. A total of 12 missiles are mounted the sides of weapon station, with 6 on each side, in the form of 2 rows of 3 containers/launchers each. The missile of FK-1000 is surprisingly similar to 9M311, and this has led many in the west to claim that FK-1000 system is derived from 9K22Tunguska, but with cheaper price tag than the latest Russian system: in comparison to the 15 million US$ of Pantsir-S1 (SA-22), FK-1000 system is priced at 5 million dollars.China offered a combination of cheap flakChina does it cheaper againFK-1000 Operators and combat history Variants of the 9K22 system have continued to serve in the Soviet and later Russian armed forces since their initial introduction in 1984. The 9K22 has also been inducted into the armed forces of a number of foreign states, most notably India. The 9K22 has been used in the 2008 South Ossetia war by Russian armed forces. * - see FK-1000 under Variants above * be a number of 2S6 * India according to various data, from 20 to 92 units 2S6, as of 2012 годIndian Army Equipment * Yemen be a number of 2С6М1, as of 2005 год.Yemen Army Equipment According to Stockholm international peace research Institute neither supply nor licensed production 2С6М1 in Yemene are not made. * Morocco - 12 complexes 2К22М, as of 2012 Military Balance 2012|page=340 * Russia - more than 250 complexes 2К22, as of 2012 Military Balance 2012|page=193 * Ukraine 70 units 2S6, as of 2012 Military Balance 2012|page=166 * Syria - 6 units 2С6М1 delivered in 2008,publisher=the Magazine «national defense» Comparable systems *Flugabwehrkanonenpanzer Gepard *Type 95 SPAAA *Pantsir-S1 *Buk missile system *Tor missile system *Type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun *PZA Loara References * External links *Tunguska-M1 Air Defense Missile/Gun System, KBP Instrument Design Bureau website *Federation of American Scientists *Warfare.ru SA-19 *Army technology.com Tunguska * Threat Update: 2S6 Tunguska Self-Propelled Air Defense System, Red Thrust Star, April 1995 issue * Youtube Tunguska-M1 Video *Tunguska-M1 Walkaround Category:Close-in weapon systems 9K22 Category:Air defence vehicles of the Soviet Union Category:Missile launchers